Global Outbreak
by Syn Fire
Summary: When Claire receives a message stating that Steve Burnside is alive, she travels all the way to Phoenix, Arizona to find out if it's true. She stops at a hotel for one night, and the next time she wakes up, the world is hell. Can she survive?


_Greetings, people who have actually decided to read this creation that I have made through the process of being bored, and coffee. This is the first time I have tried my hand at a Resident Evil fan fiction, so please, do not expect perfection, as I am creating a world where the entire globe has to deal with these infections, but only this time, there isn't some super-powered loser to stop it; just normal, everyday people, and of course some of the character's within the series, but mostly: Claire Redfield, whom this story is based around._

_For your information, I have played Resident Evil Remake, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil: Code Veronica X (never finished it though), Resident Evil 4, and Resident Evil 5. I have a decent amount of knowledge on the monsters, so I shouldn't mess up very often on the way they perform their business._

_Anyways, I had better get started, I already have over 100 words, and I don't want it all to be in Author's Notes. ^_^_

_I do not own Resident Evil, Claire Redfield, or any canon characters who appear in this story._

_Also, if this plot resembles one of yours, I apologize, I had not seen it before, obviously._

* * *

October 8, 2010.

It has been seven years since the fall of Umbrella Corporation. The T-Virus incident of Raccoon City has been all but forgotten, and counter-measures for the newer, Uroboros are the only thing being created now. To the scientists, the T-Virus is now just a thing of the past, and nothing could bring back the horrors that happened within Raccoon City to happen again, at least it seemed that way. When sightings of zombies reappeared on the news channels, everyone was shocked. The T-Virus had been unleashed in Phoenix, Arizona and nothing had been done to give people an advantage against it.

Minutes after the outbreak began, the undead began spreading throughout Arizona, and then once it was done with Arizona, it moved onto California, and New Mexico. The T-Virus, just as quickly as it took Arizona, took the entire United States. It didn't stop there, however. Infected animals were transported through ships and planes and spread across other countries, hitting hardest in Europe, Canada, and Mexico, but spreading throughout other nations as well.

Still, people held onto the hope that things would become better, but the question came, will the world ever become safe again?

* * *

Claire Redfield, sister of Chris Redfield, the man who worked together with Sheva Alomar to take down Uroboros and Wesker once and for all, is driving through the streets of Arizona on her blue, 2010 BMW S 1000 RR, her fair skin standing out from the darker colors of the bike. Her dark, layered Auburn hair is parted on the left side of her head and pulled down into a low ponytail. Her out fit consisted of a black, short-legged skin suit, covered with denim shorts and a dark red vest with a wide collar; with Western-styled boots on her feet. This was all topped with a pair of thin, black framed sunglasses, with orange-tinted lenses.

The sun shined brightly upon Claire, the heat made her want to vomit, but she held it in. She didn't hate the heat, in fact, she loved warmer temperatures. What she truly hated was when it was over one-hundred-six degrees outside, and she was on a motorcycle. In truth, there was only one reason that she even bothered to visit the desert state, was because she was sent a rather strange, anonymous message; a message which stated that… an old friend of hers was alive. That old friend happened to be Steve Burnside.

Flashbacks of the scene haunted her dreams every now and then, as Steve was injected with T-Veronica, and mutated before her very eyes, into a monster. Even though he had been turned into a monster, he had still managed to regain control against the virus, and he had turned and struck at Alexia, who retaliated with by stabbing Steve's stomach, and smashing him against the wall. Claire had been with him in his final moments. Claire had managed to get on with her life after surviving the incident, but now with this message… she just had to know if it was true.

She parked her motorcycle in a hotel's parking garage. She had been driving for hours without rest; she was getting tired. Stepping off her bike, she walked across the street through the sliding doors, and into the hotel's lobby.

The hotel was upper class. An expensive-looking chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling. Around the room were several copies of famous paintings, held in frames made of gold. "Expensive place." she muttered silently to herself, as she walked up to check-in counter.

"Greetings, and welcome to the Goldenview Hotel," the male receptionist, who appeared to be in his mid-thirties said, "How may I help you?"

"I'd like a room, please. I've been driving for hours now, and I could really use a good rest." She yawned.

"Hmm… Let's see… Ah, why we do happen to have a room available. Do you have a preference on the floor number?"

Claire shook her head. "Anything will do."

"Hmm… Well, we have an opening on the twelfth floor; it will cost one-hundred dollars for a full nights stay."

"One-hundred dollars is pretty cheap for an expensive looking hotel like this."

"Well, you /are/ staying for only a night, and I'll give you a small discount because you're so cute." the man gave Claire a wink.

"Thanks, I guess." she brushed her bangs to the left, and she took the wallet out of her back pocket, taking out a one-hundred dollar bill, and handing it to the man.

"Here you go," he gave the keycard to Claire, "Enjoy your stay."

Claire nodded, and took the elevator up to the twelfth floor. "Let's see… room number 542." She slid the card through the reader, and the door unlocked. Inside, was a small bed, with a white comforter. Exhausted, she unstrapped her handgun's holster, and through it onto the night stand next to the bed, while she, herself, laid on the comforter, and drifted into a deep sleep.

_Two hours later…_

_BOOM_

The loud sound of a gunshot was heard across the halls.

_BOOM_

Another one followed the first, and the sound of a drop happened right outside the room.

"Damn it, there's more of them!" the voice of a man echoed spread throughout the halls.

Claire was still asleep during this time, even the sound of a gunshot had not woken her up yet. Suddenly, she felt someone grasp her shoulder and begin to shake.

"Hey… Hey, wake up," the same voice heard earlier spoke to Claire. "Please, wake up."

Claire's eyes flickered open slowly, surprised to see a man, looking into her face. Quickly, by instinct, she took the gun from the nightstand and aimed it at the man. "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Please, I'm just trying to help," the man replied. "Zombies are everywhere."

* * *

_I guess that was a decent first chapter, please comment, I would love to hear any constructive criticism, just try not to be extremely rude._


End file.
